Thirty Days of Bliss
by anybodihearme
Summary: "Give yourself to me for thirty days," Kevin said from across the table. Averting his gaze, Edd looked down, staring at his hands. He wanted nothing more than to just give into his primal desires and succumb to his natural instincts. He wanted it, needed it, craved it like nothing had ever desired before. He wanted to give in to the fight, he really did, but...
1. Wine & Dine

AN: *Smiles devilishly* I'll probably burn in Hell for this fic but it'll be worth it. This is a side project of mine that I've been wanting to start for some time. Recently, I got some encouragement from some good friends of mine to actually gather my thoughts and put them on paper. This fic is anything but normal. I do want to advise those who read it that it may make some of you uncomfortable due to the genre and themes surrounding the story; however, if you don't like it, then simply don't read it. This chapter serves as the prologue and gives you some insight into what the story entails. I hope you guys enjoy it! Feel free to leave reviews! I also post a copy of the chapter and frequent updates on my stories on my tumblr page (anybodihearme) so feel free to check it out! Other than that, lets get on with the story! XOXO!

* * *

Thirty Days of Bliss

Chapter 1: Wine & Dine

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Monday, June 6, 2016

* * *

Edd fidgeted at the table, eating his food slowly, panting in between bites. Small beads of sweat fell down the side of his face, making him more aware of the situation he was in. Every hair on his body was standing at attention. His breath came in quick shallow pants. The blood rushing through his body deafened his ears. His skin was flushed a bright pink, exposed to the surrounding elements, reacting carnally to anything that came into contact with him. His hands were shaking uncontrollably. He was on edge and knew he couldn't hold out any longer; rather, he knew he had no choice but to hold on.

His was being brought to the edge of his sanity and he loved every maddening second of it.

Blinking to clear the sweat surrounding his eyes, Edd looked across the table from under his eyelashes, hoping not to get caught. All he could do is hope, but undoubtedly, he was met with the most beautiful green eyes he ever saw. Cool green met ice blue. The cool green encased in a dark-blue rim with a fire burning subtly around the irises, sending flicks of orange throughout the pupils. The deep green emeralds whispered tainted words, shared visions that were capable of shattering any man's soul, stood out with unvarying dominance. Edd shivered under the gaze and hastily averted his eyes.

Grinning, Kevin took another bite of his meal, unaffected by Edd's curiosity. He was calm and collected, unlike his counterpart who sat shivering. He knew, however, that Edd broke another rule and needed to be dealt with. No bad deed goes unpunished. Turning the dial on the remote that laid on the table a few notches sent Edd into a frenzy. Not looking, Kevin heard Edd's fork slip from his hand and clatter on the table. Listening, he heard Edd's sweet moans slip from between his lips as his prostate was brutally abused by the butt plug he placed there earlier in the evening. Smiling, he took another bite of his food, unfazed.

Edd held his hands to his lips trying to quiet the moans that slipped out of his mouth. The butt plug suddenly jumped alive inside him, sending pleasurable sensations up his spine. He wasn't prepared for this. Arching his back he tried to escape the pleasurable sensations, even though they were coming from deep inside him. There was nothing he could do but sit back and allow them to course through his veins. His mouth fell opening, allowing the moans to flow freely. His heart speed up, beating frantically against his chest, making him pant through his teeth. His vision began to blur as he felt himself nearing completion. His hand trailed up his body, stopping at the collar that decorated his neck.

It was a gift from Kevin.

It was a simple collar in all actuality. A single leather strap covered in black intricate lace wrapped around his neck that came together by a heart shaped silver clasp. Hanging from the clasp was a tag engraved with the simple word, " _His._ " Edd grabbed onto the collar, looking for something to hold onto as he slipped further away from reality. His fingers trailed the soft design of the lace and felt every diamond that was carefully crafted into the collar. It shone brightly against his flushed skin. He knew the collar must be worth a fortune, but no amount of money or material object could compare to Edd's worth. Kevin went through everything to have the perfect collar designed for Edd. He wanted to make sure that Edd knew his worth and how important he was for him. How he was Kevin's one and only treasure. There was nothing in the world that could replace Edd's collar. Whenever he wore it he knew he was at home.

A whine escaped Edd's lips as pleasure enveloped him. He was nearing completion and welcomed it with open arms. His head fell back against the chair as he felt himself stand on the edge of the waterfall, slowly tipping over, but not yet falling. It was maddening. Groaning, he didn't have to look down to know he was harder than he has ever been in his life. His member was standing full, at attention, looking a bit angry at the delayed gratification. The cock ring Kevin placed him was doing its job perfectly. Edd wanted to cum but there was nothing he could do about the damned device that was stopping him. It was pure torture.

Edd's eyes were glossed over as saliva fell from his mouth. He wanted to touch himself, but that was against the rules, he didn't want to be a bad boy. He knew he was being toyed with because he looked at Kevin without permission and that was against the rules. He didn't even want to imagine what would happen to him if he touched himself. Kevin had a vivid imagination and he didn't want to set foot in that domain unwelcomed.

Kevin sat his fork down and looked up at Edd and the beautiful display he was putting on for him. He sat in the chair fully naked for Kevin's hungry eyes to devour. His skin was naturally pale, which Kevin found enticing, but looked even more intoxicating with the blush that was spreading across his body. His legs fell open showing his member off. It was a considerable size but nothing in comparison to Kevin's. His dark pubic hair made his member look more agitated than it was from the attention it wasn't receiving. His lean chest fell back against the chair, doing a wonderful job at showing off his marble like chest and his erect nipples that looked delicious. His long arms were skinny and fragile, but he loved the way they held onto the collar. As if they knew it was their only lifeline.

His face was what he found most attracting. Edd's mouth hung open, allowing Kevin to see the famous gap and the small strand of saliva escaping his mouth and trailing down his pink plump lips. His lips were wonderful. They fit perfectly within Kevin's and plump enough to bite. Soft brown freckles decorated his cheeks and gave off the humble atmosphere Edd always carries with him. Thick black eyebrows did their job at matching the shoulder length hair that cascaded around Edd's face and covered most of his forehead. Ice blue eyes peeked out from under slit eyelids, staring off into the distance, unfocused. The deep blue eyes mocked the waves of the ocean and the beauty of the sky. They were captivating. They drew Kevin in and pulled him down into the sea and into the sky, refusing to let him return to the ground. They were purely remarkable.

Thinking he's had enough, Kevin turned the dial down and the butt plug silenced inside of Edd. Edd's chest heaved and he feel lax for a few moments until he began to fidget from the sexual tension built up inside of him. Kevin stood and wiped his mouth on the napkin sitting next to his plate.

"Looks like dinner has long been forgotten. Clean this up." His voice echoed across the silent room, ringing in Edd's ears a couple of times before Edd understood the meaning behind the words.

"Yes, Sir." Edd rose to his feet and gathered the dishes on the table and carried them into the kitchen. It was a standard routine between the two: Kevin would cook and Edd would clean. Edd didn't mind as long as he got to eat the wonderful food Kevin cooked; however, at times like this, it was hard for him to concentrate on the task at hand. He quickly got to work rinsing the dishes off and washing them. His lower abdomen stirred with sexual tension. Every movement he made resulted in the plug brushing against his prostate, sending pleasurable sensations throughout his body. It was insane. His cock reacted to every jolt of pleasure making Edd groan. He couldn't do nothing but move slowly, hoping the pleasure would subside, but not doing so because of the temptation the pleasure held over him.

Kevin leaned back against the kitchen wall, silently watching Edd fidget with every move he made. It was quite amusing if he was being honest. Edd stood in front of him, bare, showing off every inch of his beautiful skin. Kevin saw the way Edd moved, purposefully hiking his hips to make the butt plug graze his sweet spot. Grinning, Kevin took off his shirt and threw it to the floor; he wouldn't be needing that later. Crossing the kitchen, Kevin came to a stop directly behind Edd and placed his hands on Edd's hips, making him cease all movements.

"Are you trying to tease me?" Kevin whispered huskily into Edd's ear. Edd opened his mouth to deny his accusation, but instead of words that exited his mouth, sweet sounds emerged. Kevin's hand was placed on the base of the butt plug gently tugging on it. Breathing in between his teeth, Edd felt the resistance to Kevin's sinful ministrations. The plug was crafted just for him so it was a perfect fit. Edd wanted the plug out even though he wanted it to stay in; it's quite a paradox. Kevin pulled the plug more forcefully, feeling it slide out of Edd, but then thought about it, and let the plug go. The plug fell back in place making Edd's ass jiggle and his cock twitch.

"Please…" Edd begged, wanting nothing more than to feel Kevin's hands trail over his body. Kevin skimmed his chin alongside Edd's chin and down his neck, leaving goose-bumps in his wake. Kevin trailed sensual kisses alongside Edd's shoulder blades and gently nipped at the tight skin. Edd's breath caught in his throat as he gripped the counter for support. Kevin dipped his tongue into the small of Edd's neck sucking gently. Edd panted as his resolve slowly started to deteriorate. He was becoming putty in Kevin's hands and his common sense was slowly disappearing. Kevin's lips left Edd's neck with a pop. Kevin smiled brightly when he saw the broken blood vessels that stood out against Edd's skin. Edd was his to mark and he would mark his entire body before the night was over.

Edd's heartbeat was erratic. His chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace and Kevin was doing nothing to ease his current state. Kneeling, Kevin ran his hands down Edd's back, over his ass, and down his legs, feeling the perfection of the man that stood before him. Kevin tapped Edd's legs making him stand shoulder width apart. He was on full display for Kevin's eyes and he has front row seats. Licking his lips, Kevin trailed his tongue alongside Edd's inner thighs making Edd's legs tremble. Stopping here and there to nip at the sensitive skin, Kevin blew his breath on the wet skin, making goose-bumps rise. Edd's breathing was loud and accompanied by sweet wanton sounds. It was music to Kevin's ears. The amount of sounds that were spilling from Edd's lips was astonishing. Kevin wanted to hear every sound Edd was capable at making; he wanted it all.

Edd wasn't alone in this slow sensual torture Kevin was inducing. Kevin's own member pushed against the inside of his jeans, becoming more uncomfortable by the minute; however, he ignored his own desires for the sake of Edd. Edd was his priority. Placing a kiss on both of Edd's ass cheeks, Kevin stood and wrapped his hands around Edd. Kevin rested his head on Edd's shoulder and inhaled Edd's fragrance. Edd didn't wear cologne but somehow he always smelled like fresh linen. It was an intoxicating smell for Kevin. It reminded him of his childhood. Kevin trailed his hand up and down's Edd's chest, feeling the small muscles he developed over the years. He stopped at Edd's nipples and gently gave each of them a tug. Edd bit his bottom lip and whimpered. Kevin toyed with both of Edd's nipples as Edd fell backwards into Kevin's chest. It was quite a sight.

Tired of playing games, Kevin pulled Edd's collar forcing him to turn around and face him. On instinct, Edd dropped his eyes, which made Kevin grin that he was so obedient, but this time, Kevin wanted to see those beautiful blue eyes. Tilting Edd's head up with his hand, Kevin bent his head down to make eye contact with Edd. Edd's eyes met Kevin's again and it was intoxicating. Edd's eyes were glossed over and unfocused. Kevin was the only one who was able to do that to Edd. Let him escape reality and float off into space. Edd was far way in his own little world without a care holding him down. Pulling Edd by the collar, Kevin captured Edd's lips with his own and kissed him. Kevin sucked on Edd's lips and trailed his tongue alongside them. Edd's mouth feel open and Kevin pushed his way inside, invading Edd's mouth. Kevin's tongue danced an old dance with Edd's and reinforced his dominant personality over Edd's submissive one.

Kevin drug his hands through Edd's hair, pulling Edd deeper into the kiss. Edd wanted to wrap his hands around Kevin, but resisted the urge, he wasn't the one who called the shots, he just followed orders. Kevin drug his leg in between Edd's thigh, brushing Edd's erection. The contact sent a fire through Edd's veins making his whole body burn and beg for more, but all Edd could do was whine into the kiss and grind himself against Kevin's leg. Gripping a handful of hair, Kevin pulled Edd's head back. A small strand of saliva kept the two connected as Edd panted. Swollen lips parted slightly, releasing all of Edd's pent up tension.

"You like that?" Kevin teased pushing his leg up further. Pleasure flooded Edd's eyes as a moan slipped from between his parted lips. "Have you been a good boy?" Kevin tempted by moving his leg in a circular motion. Edd opened his mouth to answer the question but his words were unintelligible and came out a jumbled mess. Grinning, Kevin reached down with his free hand and trailed his fingers up and down Edd's shaft. Edd went rigid as he succumbed to the denied pleasure. Kevin brushed his hand over the head of Edd's member, coating his finger in the precum that escaped its captivity. Edd jerked his hips forward trying to gain more friction. Making a ticking noise with his tongue, Kevin pulled back his hand and leg, stopping all contact.

Edd let out a frustrated growl and his body shook violently. Kevin's eyes flickered from Edd's face down to his member, pleading with his eyes. Shaking his head "no," Kevin ran his hand down Edd's backside, stopping at his ass. Before Edd could realize what he was going to do, Kevin's eyes filled with deviance and a sharp smacking sound filled the air. Edd let out a yelp as his ass burned from the smack. Kevin rubbed the heated skin, soothing the pain, and kissing Edd on the nose. "I thought you were a good boy," Kevin whispered in Edd's ear, "but I guess you've been bad all along, and you know what that means. All bad boys must be punished." Dirty thoughts sprung forth in Edd's making his eyes cloud. Kevin smirked and pulled Ed by his collar towards his bedroom. Edd followed along like a lost puppy excited for what the future holds.

Kevin drug Edd into a bedroom decorated with dark blues, blacks, silvers, and splashes of white to brighten the dark color scheme. Edd only had a few seconds to admire the beautiful room before he was pushed down onto the bed. A white fur throw and satiny sheets draped the enormous bed and felt good against Edd's skin. Wasting no time, Kevin climbed onto of Edd, looking hungrily down at him. Edd shivered at the glare Kevin was throwing him. The dark colors did wonders at making Edd' skin stand out and shine. He looked like a Greek God. He was tempting, alluring, and all Kevin's. A playful smirk edged on Kevin's lips as he trailed a finger down Edd's chest, feeling the trembles beneath his fingers. Kevin leaned forward and eagerly kissed Edd. Kevin pushed Edd further into the mattress and cascading Edd's black locks across the pillows. The black locks did their job in framing Edd's face and making him more look like a siren. Long fingers gripped Edd's chins and tilted it to the side, and Edd whimpered as sharp teeth bit the crook of his neck, blood trickling down his neck. Kevin ran his tongue alongside Edd's neck and licked away the salty blood. Edd moaned into the ministration, wanting more.

Kevin trailed kisses down Edd's neck and onto his chest. Stopping at the two pink buds, Kevin sucked one of them into his mouth as he toyed with the other one. Edd moaned loudly and pushed his chest further into Kevin's mouth. Kevin grazed his teeth against the sensitive buds marking Edd's eyes roll to the back of his head. Looking up, Kevin was more than pleased to see Edd panting, cheeks flush, and eyes filled with lust. Biting down hard, Edd's moans turned into husky growls that sent desire through Kevin's body. Kevin drug his nails down Edd's chest, the pain exciting Edd even more. His member was brushing against Kevin's chest and it was all he could do but wait for Kevin to send him over the edge.

Kevin undid the belt clasp around his waist and pulled it off. Slipping down the zipper he unbuttoned his jeans. Hearing the sound of the zipper, Edd looked down and brought his hands up, reaching out for Kevin. Grabbing Edd's hands, Kevin pinned them above Edd's head. "We can't have you doing that, now can we?" Kevin whispered between kisses on Edd's chest. "Don't make me restrain you," Kevin said tossing his belt on the floor. Edd shook his head in agreement, knowing words were long gone for him. Kevin continued his sensual torture as he kissed down Edd's chest, stopping at the base of Edd's member.

Looking up, Kevin locked eyes with Edd as he trailed his tongue down Edd's member. Edd's head fell flat against the pillow, moans escaping his lips. Tasting the salty sweet, Kevin licked and nipped at Edd's member, tasting everything he had to offer. Grinning sheepishly, Kevin took the head into his mouth. A loud cry escaped Edd's lips and he tried to thrust his hips up, but he couldn't move; Kevin's hands were holding his hip in place, keeping them down against the bed. Kevin's mouth was warm around Edd's member. His moist tongue toyed with him, sliding up and down, across his skin, gently letting his teeth scrape him and nip him. His pattern was slow and was driving him wild. Edd's legs twitched. He wanted to cum but knew he couldn't. That damn ring wouldn't let him. He was twitching at the mercy of Kevin's hands. It took everything to keep his hands in place. He wanted to be a good boy because good boys get rewards.

As if sensing his distress Kevin gave one more suck and pulled away from Edd's member. Edd panted and sunk deeper into the mattress. Taking in the sight before him, Kevin was on edge. Trailing his hand down his chest and down to his clothed member, Kevin felt himself straining against his clothes. Slipping off his jeans and boxers they quickly joined his belt on the floor. Through his lust induced haze, Edd felt his hips slightly being lifted off of the bed. Looking through lidded eyes, Edd smiled. He loved everything about Kevin, especially his body. He never missed gym day and it shows. Gripping the base of the plug, Kevin pulled and smiled devilishly at the sounds that escaped Edd's mouth. Letting go the plug fell back in place. Panting louder, Edd lifted his hips, begging for more. Kevin tugged on the plug again and pulled it slowly out of Edd. Once it was halfway out, Kevin let go and it fell back in place. Growling huskily, Edd's body began to tremble.

"Such a greedy boy. It doesn't even want to come out." Kevin taunted. Edd's mouth fell open and his head fell to this side, exposing his neck. Taking the opportunity, Kevin latched his lips onto Edd's neck and sucked hard. Alongside Kevin's pleasurable lips, Kevin tugged the plug once more and pulled it out. Edd moaned and swayed his hips at the sudden absence of the plug. He felt empty. Falling back on his knees, Kevin reached over into the bedside table and pulled out a small bottle. Knowing everything about Edd he put a small amount of lubrication on and tossed the bottle aside, knowing it would do little to ease the pain.

Edd liked the pain.

Caressing the side of Edd's face, Kevin captured Edd's lips with his once more and wrapped Edd's legs around him. Grabbing Edd's hips, Kevin pushed the tip in and watched Edd's face contort in pain. Whispering sweet nothings into Edd's ear, Kevin pushed in further, moaning at the silken walls that caress his member. Losing control, Kevin snapped his hips further and sunk himself completely inside of Edd. Edd screamed as a jagged slice of pain shot through his body. His insides were burning from the sudden intrusion, and he knew that the warm, sticky fluid streaming down his thighs was blood before he even smelled the metallic copper aroma. It was euphoric. Edd loved the pain and rejoiced in it. Arching up, Edd let out a strangled cry, his body shaking and his hands digging into the fur.

"Master… please…" Edd managed to say. Locking eyes with Edd, Kevin snapped his hips forward, making Edd cry out. Edd's vision began to blur as pleasure enveloped him and took control of his body. Kevin threw his head back and groaned at the tight walls that pulsated around his member. Edd was tight no matter how many times he pinned him down and fucked him into the mattress. It was his own personal heaven. Flipping Edd over on his stomach, and dragging him to his knees, Kevin raised Edd's hips and slammed into them. Edd's moans filled the room as Kevin began to slam into him repeatedly.

Dragging his nails down Edd's back, Edd moaned and hissed at the pain mixing with pleasure. It was too much for him to handle. Edd's tight walls gripped and sucked Kevin further into Edd. Kevin thrust further into Edd hitting that sweet spot each time, making Edd forget his name and bend to Kevin's will. Leaning forward, Kevin pushed Edd's hair up and kissed the nape of his neck. Trailing his tongue up and down the side of his neck, biting in between pants, and scratching with his teeth, Edd moaned and loved every minute of it.

Kevin wrapped his hand around Edd's member and began stroking it in rhythm with his ministrations. Sounds Kevin never heard before fell from Edd's lips and excited Kevin even more. Edd felt so good around him. He would never give Edd up. Edd was his and no one else's. Edd was on the edge, tipping over, but not falling. He wanted to fall into bliss but couldn't until he was allowed. Saliva dripped out of the side of Edd's mouth, dampening the mattress. Looking over his shoulder, Edd saw the fire that burned behind Kevin's eyes. The carnal desire that took over his body. The savage animal that clawed itself to the surface and dominated him. It was primal. It was addicting. It was pure.

Kevin gripped Edd's hips and flipped him onto his back. Leaning down, Kevin buried his head into the crooks of Edd's neck. "Edd…" He whispered huskily. Taking a risk, Edd draped his hands around Kevin's neck and pulled Kevin closer to him. Panting louder, Kevin kissed Edd open mouthed and dominated his mouth. Picking up the pace, Edd moaned into the kiss every time Kevin and his hips met. The sound of skin slapping together driving them insane. To each other they were a drug they were addicted to and couldn't quit. It was a sinful lustful love. Moaning Edd's name into his neck, Kevin felt himself nearing the end. Edd could feel his arousal throbbing against the two. The friction and prolonged denial was making him slip further and further away. He needed to cum and cum soon. Licking soft spot on Edd's neck, Kevin bit down hard and released the ring that bound Edd's member.

Edd's vision went white as he came hard. His walls clamped down hard on Kevin making his come as well. Kevin pumped his hips faster and harder, letting Edd's walls milk him, and Edd's strangled voice getting lost in his throat. Pumping out the remaining bits of cum, Edd's arms and hips went lax against Kevin as he sunk into the mattress, all of his energy spent. Kissing the bleeding bite mark, Kevin brushed the hair out of Edd's face, listening to the rise and fall of his chest.

"Thank you… master…" Edd whispered reaching out for him. Catching his small hand in his own, Kevin kissed each finger individually and kissed on the lips. Those few words meant the world to him. Edd's eyes were glossed over and heavy. His lids fluttered a few times before they fell closed and never opened again. The sound of soft snores filled the room as Kevin pulled out and stood up. Walking into the attached bathroom, Kevin wet a washcloth and went back towards the bed. Wiping Edd off and then himself, Kevin collected the toys and the discard clothes and headed back towards the bathroom. Placing the toys in a bowl filled with hot water and the clothes in the laundry basket, he flicked the light off and walked back towards Edd.

Edd was sound asleep in the bed and snoring contently to himself. No matter how much he denies it, he snores. Maybe one day Kevin will record him to prove it, but not today. Pulling back the fur cover, Kevin crawled into the bed with Edd, wrapping him in his arms, and pulling the cover over them. Edd snuggled up to Kevin and Kevin buried his head in Edd's hair.

Home sweet home.


	2. Eleven Dollars and Eighty-Seven Cents

AN: And she lives! I apologize for the delay in updating this fic and getting everyone's hopes up for a wonderful story, which after a while, appeared as if it was never going to happen. I know there is nothing I could do to possibly redeem myself; however, I can offer you all a new chapter and a promise to update this fic every other week. I hope you all enjoy it! XOXO!

* * *

Thirty Days of Bliss

Chapter 2: $11.87

By: anybodihearme

Originally Uploaded: Friday, Feburary 3, 2017

* * *

Thunder roared across the sky followed by crackling bolts of lightning. Rain poured down from the sky, flooding streets that have poor drainage systems and garbage littering the curbs. The streets were empty, except for the few individuals who don an umbrella and animals seeking shelter from the storm. Those who dared to face the storm were smart enough to come prepared… all except for Eddward. Without an umbrella or a raincoat, Eddward was stuck running down the street and using a textbook to shield himself from the rain. Unfortunately for him, the textbook was doing nothing to protect him.

Eddward was soaking wet. His shoes were wet clean through, his shirt was sticking to his chest, his jeans were hanging low on his lips, and he was out of breath. Physical exercise was never his strong suit. Rounding the corner Eddward could see his apartment building; only a few more blocks to go. A small smile made its way across Eddward's face. Another crack of lightning flashed across the sky and Eddward picked up the pace. He couldn't afford to get sick; not now, not ever. As if the day evening couldn't get any worse a car speeding down the street pulled up next to Eddward and splashed him with dirty water. Now he was just not only wet but dirty. Groaning, Eddward slipped passed a young couple and ran across the street. At least the walk sign was green and people actually obeyed traffic laws, well at least most people did. Avoiding deep puddles to the best of his ability Eddward finally stumbled in front his apartment building. Grabbing the door handle Eddward ran inside, finally sheltered from the rain.

The building wasn't nothing nice but it did its job. It was a simple thirteen story brick building that was always either too hot or too cold. It wasn't the ideal place to live. It didn't meet Eddward's standards as a place to call home or a place to live forever. It had a few good people but it also had a few bad people. Eddward just did his best to avoid both. He didn't do so well with people. He kept to himself most of the time, with the exception of Ed and Eddy; however, he hasn't seen his two childhood friends in at least a year. After they graduated high school he packed up and left home. He left the small town of Peach Creek and moved to the city. It was rough to leave, but it was something he had to do. He couldn't stand to live in a house, not a home, one moment longer. The pale white walls and empty hallways too much of a reminder of how he was or never will be good enough for his parents.

Making a quick stop at the mailbox, Eddward grabbed his mail and ran up the stairs; or rather, stumbled. This is one of the main reasons why Eddward choose to live in the rundown apartment: with no elevator and living on the seventh floor with classic Victorian stairs, the rent was beyond cheap; however, the rent specifically for his apartment was cheaper than anyone could imagine. When he first moved in, he got a lot of strange and looks of disbelief from his neighbors. At first, the stairs and whispers just passed over Eddward as nothing but excitement at the new neighbor, but after a week of the constant talk Eddward began to grow paranoid. It wasn't until an elderly woman, Mrs. Smith, brought Eddward a housewarming gift and spilled the beans about the apartment.

Apartment 707.

Supposedly the apartment has a bad aura to it and nothing good ever comes out of it. Within a year, as Mrs. Smith explained, the apartment alone had ten new tenants and took the life of two and a cat. It would be a lie to say that Eddward wasn't shocked at the news. He even went out of his way to do some research on ghost and the paranormal. It was Eddy that told him he was being paranoid and that he should just take a day at a time. There was no reason for him to move. Even if he wanted to, he didn't have the money to. He poured all of his savings into moving and buying the little furniture he had to get away from his parents. He was practically bone-dry and unfortunately, still is.

The door to his apartment was a faded blue but it gave off of the feeling of an actual home; a feeling that he has long yearned for. Smiling, Eddward unlocked the door and slipped inside. Kicking off his shoes, Eddward locked the door and began to peel off his soaked clothes. Before he was able to take his shirt off a small Shih Tzu came running at him. Without hesitating, Eddward squatted and picked the dog up, nuzzling his face in the soft fur. "I missed you, Duke!" Eddward yelled and the dog could do nothing but yip in agreement and lick his face. "I got to take a shower," Eddward called out as he set the dog on the floor. Duke barked and went to sit at the bathroom door.

Giving the apartment a once-over, Eddward grimaced but smiled; he was humble. It was a small one-bedroom apartment, with the bedroom and living room being connected as one, with a small bathroom and kitchen. The only furniture he had was a mattress that sat on low on the floor, a coffee table, a dresser and a few pots and pans. Lucky for him, the apartment came with a fridge, stove, oven, and microwave. The only hard part of moving in was carrying the mattress up seven flight of stairs. Thank God for Ed.

The word small doesn't give the bathroom justice due to the fact that small gave to big of a nuisance for the incredibly small bathroom. The shower was practically stand in even though there was a tub and the toilet was jammed in a corner with the sink next to it. Eddward was barely able to hang a towel rack and put up a shelf. It was a tight squeeze but Eddward didn't complain. Only weighing a hundred and five pounds, he practically fit anywhere; however, his height didn't do him any justice: life would be too fair. Eddward's father was tall but his mother was short so it was only natural for him to average out to be 5"10. Eddward wasn't one to linger on appearances; however, if he was, to be honest with anyone, he would tell you how much he hated his own appearance. It wasn't that was unattractive or anything, because he was, but rather that he looked so much like his parents that it bothered him. His blue eyes were his father's and his black hair was his mother's. His pale skin was almost an exact replica of his mother's while his long legs, slim hands, and narrow hips were his father's oddly enough.

They could never deny him as their own biologically but in all other aspects, they can.

Turning the shower on, Eddward stepped in and quickly got to work. The water was cold enough for him to stand it but not warm enough to appreciate it. Last month is water bill was $75 and he could barely afford it. Turning the water down on the lowest setting as the best way for him to cut back on his bills and still manage, even though he was barely doing it. In record time, Eddward shit off the water and stepped out the shower. Quickly drying himself off, he streaked to the living room and rummaged through his hamper for a thick pair of pants to put on. Spring was finally beginning to spring but that didn't stop the groundhog from seeing his shadow. Picking out the classic red checkered flannel pants and black sweatshirt, Eddward pulled them on and slipped his feet into a warm pair of moccasins, his favorite.

Eddward couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine. Looking at the windows he's grown to hate with a certain amount of disdain, Eddward groaned. Ever since he moved in, it was as if the windows did nothing to stop the cold wind from slipping into the apartment and freezing him twenty-four-seven. He learned the hard way the first time he ran his heat. Eddward was expecting his bill to be around $75 but that was a blessing he would never get. The windows did nothing to hold the heat in and ended up making is the bill somewhere around $176. Ever since then, Eddward refused to turn the heat up past 68 degrees and opted to freeze than be late on his rent.

Duke yipped and Eddward looked down to see the soft brown eyes that he seeks comfort in staring up at him. Ed and Eddy claim that he was crazy for taking Duke in when he could barely feed and clothe himself but what type of person would he be if he would have left Duke out the first time he saw him? It was last December in the midst of a freeze over when Eddward was hurrying home from work. Cutting through the alley like he always does, he almost tripped over the dog when he realized the dog was curled in on itself, in a poor attempt to stay warm. It was then that Eddward knew that if he was to leave the dog, by morning, he would be dead. Eddward scoped Duke up in his arms and ran home with him. Ever since then, Duke has been on his side and Eddward promised to never abandon him.

"Are you hungry?" Eddward asked. Duke barked again and Eddward chuckled. Walking into the small kitchen, Eddward picked up Duke's bowl and filled it with water before placing it on the floor next to his food bowl. Opening the fridge, Eddward couldn't help the frown the crept its way on his face. To say the fridge was bare, was an overstatement. The fridge was empty except for a package of lunch meat, milk, and vegetables. It was hard. Eddward had no one to help him but himself and he refused to lean on his parents or his friends. He could make it on his own he was determined to. He was no one's problem but himself. Shaking his head, Eddward grabbed the lunch meat and tossed a few pieces in Duke's bowl. Taking the vegetables for himself, Eddward heated them up and split up the small amount of food he had into smaller proportions. In reality, he had enough food to feed one person for two days, but he was able to make it stretch for a week.

At the smell of the vegetables heating up, Eddward's stomach growled loudly and a sharp pain shot through his stomach. Wincing, Eddward placed his hand on his stomach and shrugged his shoulders, trying to think about anything but the food. Once the microwave pinged, Eddward couldn't help but snatch the food out and smile. The sweet smell made his mouth water to the point where he was almost drooling. Pulling a fork out of the kitchen sink, Eddward washed it quickly before trotting off into the living room. The room was bare but it didn't bother Eddward as much as it used to. The silence was bearable with Duke. Sitting on his mattress, Eddward wrapped himself up in the thick blankets Ed bought him when he heard how cold it got in the city. Thankful for the warmth, Eddward began to eat in silence.

It wasn't until he took his sixth bite that the food was gone and he was crying.

Sniffling, Eddward wiped his eyes and dropped his head into his hands. Life was unfair and he knew it; or rather, he accepted it. However, that couldn't stop him from wondering why fate had to deal him a hand in a game he didn't know to play. He tried his best but for some reason, he always found himself two steps behind and out of breath. He barely had the means to make it by but that wouldn't last him forever. Eventually, he was going to wear himself out and fall and there was going to be no one there to catch him and pick him back up. Of course, he had Ed and Eddy but they didn't know the extent of his condition. They assume that everything with Eddward is fine but that didn't stop Eddward from putting up a façade in a poor attempt to make them not worry about him being a thousand miles away in a city so foreign. Being a full-time student and working forty hours a week with little money was putting a toll on Eddward that he couldn't pay. He was slowly killing himself but he kept his mouth shut because one day everything will be alright and he will show everyone that ever doubted him or did him wrong what he truly was worth.

Duke crawled onto the bed and nuzzled Eddward's hands. Looking up, Eddward laughed and forgot about the knots and pains in his stomach. Smiling, Eddward patted Duke on the head and picked him up. Looking at the clock, it was way past ten and Eddward had to work in the morning and go to class in the afternoon. Wiping his eyes, Eddward got up and shit off the few lights he had turned on before slipping into the bed with Duke. Outside, the wind continued to howl and the storm continued to pour. It was a soothing sound but Eddward has always been afraid of the dark. A crack of thunder and lightning crashed together in the sky and Eddward could do nothing but tuck himself further under the covers, praying that his day will come soon enough.

* * *

"Alright, I have $11.87 in my bank account," Eddward called out to no one. "I can buy a few groceries today and still make it until next week." Nodding his head, Eddward closed the fridge and picked up his messenger bag, slipping it across his chest. "I'll see you later Duke." Eddward slipped on his shoes and stumbled out of the apartment. Dressed in nothing but a thin cardigan and his typically dark blue jeans and converse, Eddward was on his way to work. Mrs. Smith, God bless her soul, was able to get him job at the local library not to far from here. It was about a ten to fifteen-minute walk and Eddward loved every minute of it. Now, he wasn't an outdoorsy guy but he did like the smell of nature after it rained.

The streets were beginning to fill with all sorts of people and all that did was encourage Eddward to walk fast. Eddward didn't hate people but he didn't like them. Whenever he was forced to interact with them, he would get an overwhelming sense of fear and anxiety that made it feel as if someone was choking him. It was to the point where the only people he could interact with normally was Ed, Eddy, Mrs. Smith, his boss Mrs. Bennet, and Duke. Everyone insisted on Eddward going to a psychiatrist and talking about his anxiety with dealing with people but he insisted nothing was wrong and that he was only socially awkward; however, if Eddward had the money to go, he would. Until then, he was fine with the way he is. Mrs. Bennet thinks his timid personality was cute and quite flattering, which is why she was more than happy to hire him. Spending eight hours a day in a library where people were forced to be quiet and interactions were minimal, it was heaven on earth for Eddward.

He was thankful.

Walking into the oversized library, Eddward quickly dipped into the backroom to put his things in his locker and hang his staff lanyard around his neck. Looking at the roster, Eddward saw that Mrs. Bennet had him down to do inventory and re-shelving for the day, he favorite tasks. Inventory was easy so he would do that before he leaves and do re-shelving now. It takes a few hours to go around and pick up books that people left out and re-shelve on the shelves in either alphabetical order or the dewy-swank system the library used. Either way, Eddward had some work to do.

Grabbing a cart, Eddward walked around the library piling books one on top of the other. Once it was filled, Eddward would return to the office to get another one until all the books were virtually picked up and in the back waiting to be organized. After about ten carts, Mrs. Bennet came walking into the back office, smiling brightly as ever.

She was an older black lady with brown eyes Eddward has never seen before. Supposedly, Mrs. Better and Mrs. Smith were best friends since the civil rights movement. It was Mrs. Smith who stood up for Mrs. Bennet when a few kids on the block called her ungodly names. It's safe to say, no one ever treated Mrs. Bennet without an ounce of respect after that. Either way, Eddward loves Mrs. Bennet as much as he loves Mrs. Smith. She was full of life and outgoing. A little too much for Eddward's reserved self but he knows she means well.

"Eddward," Mrs. Bennet called, walking into the office. "I need you to do me a favor." Nodding his head, Eddward sat the books down he was organizing and followed her out of the office and through the library. "I have a customer that put in an order this morning for some books to be delivered to his home; however, I can't drop them off because I have a shipment coming in this afternoon that I need to tend to." Nodding his head, Eddward followed along with what Mrs. Bennet was saying. Without bothering to lower her voice, Eddward received a few distasteful looks at Mrs. Bennet's voice and heels that clicked against the floor. If there was one thing Eddward would never understand, it would be how Mrs. Bennet could walk around all day in five-inch heels with arthritis she complains about constantly. If you asked Eddward, he would tell you that he always thought she was joking so she didn't have to lift any boxes or get up on her lunch break. "Anyway," she spoke over her shoulder. "I need you to do it."

"Mrs. Bennet..." Eddward swallowed loudly and mentally winced when he saw her frown. Mrs. Bennet was a kind enough lady to let him work here and never asked for anything. She was willing to give him more hours even though she knew the budget couldn't afford it but yet, here he was, shying away because he could barely talk to people.

"I know you don't like interacting with people but if it was someone else who was requesting the books, I would put them on the back burner for now," she spoke softly, trying to calm his already erratic nerves. Slipping behind the main desk of the library, Mrs. Bennet picked up a small box that contained seven bound books with a small white card placed neatly inside. "Mister…" she trailed off looking at a clipboard that held the record of donors who donates quarterly to the library. "Mr. Anderson," she piped up as she placed her glasses, that Eddward handed her, on her face. "Is one of our top donors and without his donations I wouldn't have been able to keep some of the staff on," she admitted.

"I understand," Eddward said. Without Mr. Anderson's donation, Mrs. Bennet wouldn't have been able to give him extra hours, which he was extremely thankful for.

"He's a real sweet man and good looking too!" She nudged him and gave him an all to knowing wink. Eddward blushed and shook his head, appalled at what she was laying on. Eddward has no shame in his sexuality but to speak so openly about it almost made him want to crawl into a hole and die. Mrs. Bennet laughed loudly and received a few hushed whispers from people passing by but her laughter was so musical it was addicting and a few started laughing with her. Eddward's face turned a bright shade of pink and he stared down at his shoes.

"That is highly inappropriate, Mrs. Bennet," Eddward mumbled and Mrs. Bennet just chuckled to herself. Writing down the address on a piece of paper, she pulled a bus pass out of her desk and handed both the address and pass to Eddward.

"It's about thirty minutes from here on the train," she began. "It might take you an hour depending on traffic; however, take your time. Once you're done, just send me a text or call to confirm the delivery with me. After that, the rest of the day is yours to do as you please." Eddward's head snapped up because he couldn't go off the clock because he needed to make rent and buy food. Before he could speak, Mrs. Bennet put her hand up, silencing his pleas before he even got to voice them. "Don't worry, I'll keep you on the clock until your scheduled. It's the least I can do honey." She gave Eddward a kind smile and he nodded his head. "Besides, I know you have midterms coming up so give yourself a break from working and study a bit."

Without a second thought, Eddward quickly returned to the the back office to grab his belongings and head out. Stopping at the main desk to pick up the box, Eddward gave Mrs. Bennet a nod of appreciation and slipped out the library. The sun was high in the sky and the threatening clouds from yesterday was a thing of the past. Hopefully, today would be a good day.

* * *

Stepping off of the train platform, Eddward looked down at the address once more before climbing out of the subway and onto the busy street. According to the address, Mrs. Bennet gave him, he was about a block down from where he was supposed to be. Stashing the address in his pocket, Eddward walked down the street in the direction he was supposed to be heading. In no time, he was standing in front of an apartment building that put his own to shame. It was modern, sleek, and reeked of money; something Eddward never took for granted. Unsure if the door would open, Eddward hesitantly grabbed the glass handle and went inside.

The lobby of the apartment was spacious and welcoming; however, the concierge didn't look as such. He was dressed in a neat black suit with glasses that reminded Eddward of his fifth grade teacher who was a cruel and impatient man. Gripping the box with unnecessary force, Eddward walked over to the front desk and pulled out the library's business card, sliding it across the desk for the man to see. "I'm… here to deliver… a package… for Mr. Anderson…" Eddward stuttered, looking down and not making an ounce of eye contact with the man. Eddward heard the man pick up a phone and dial a few numbers before his deep voice filled the air; however, as quick as it filled the air it was gone.

"Alright," the man spoke directly to Eddward. "It's floor twenty-seven," was all he said and Eddward nodded. Gathering his things, Eddward walked over to an elevator the man indicated to with his hand and pushed the call button. In no time, the elevator arrived and Eddward stepped in. Hitting the button for the twenty-seventh floor, Eddward waited as the elevator climbed and listed to the odd but calming elevator music. When the doors opened, Eddward stepped off of the elevator and a thought dawned on him that made him pale. He never asked what the man's apartment number was. Taking a deep breath, Eddward scrambled for his phone to call Mrs. Bennet but before he could put the phone to his ear he heard a door open.

"You must be here to deliver the books." A deep baritone voice called out and Eddward froze. The voice was deep and threatening and it scared Eddward. The box slipped from his hands and Eddward scrambled to pick the books up, cursing himself for being clumsy and inadequate.

"I… apologize…" Eddward sputtered, picking up the books.

"Don't worry about it," the man spoke and bent down to help Eddward pick up the books.

"It's okay… I got it…" Eddward said as he went to pick up the last book but the man's hand fell on his own. Eddward gasped and snatched his hand back, looking up at the man and being met with the most beautiful green eyes he has ever seen.

"Eddward?" Kevin asked, his voice filled with curiosity and disbelief.

"Kevin…" Eddward trailed off as he stood. Both men didn't say anything for a while but just stood and stared at each other. It's been about two years since Kevin saw someone besides Nazz and Rolf from his childhood and out of all people he expected to deliver his books, he would have nerve guessed it to be Eddward. Giving Eddward a once over, Kevin couldn't help but frown down at the small boy in front of him, his jaw ticking a bit.

Eddward was thin, way too thin for someone his age and height. He hair was tucked neatly behind his ears but was thinner than Kevin could remember from living across the street from the raven haired man. Dark circles hovered under his eyes and he was pale in the sense that didn't define him as healthy by any standards. His clothes were loose on him but he looked smaller than he should. It was as if he was crouching in on himself and trying to hide from the world.

It put Kevin an edge.

He had the sudden urge to wrap the raven haired man in his arms and bring him inside; however, he couldn't. He didn't have any logical reason to. It wasn't as if he and Eddward were the best of friends when growing up and if he actually thought about it, he would ember that he was the man's childhood bully, so his reaction was only logical; however, that was many years ago. Out of all the Ed's, Kevin always liked Eddward the best and he never knew why. There was always something about the raven haired man that intrigued him but Kevin never took the chance to find out why the man always caught his attention.

"Hey," Kevin called out. "Are you okay?" Eddward shook his head and looked down at his feet. Kevin frowned because he knew the man was lying but couldn't do anything about it because he had no right to. "How have you been?"

"I've been well… thank you for… asking… and yourself…?" Eddward butchered the sentence. Remembering back to high school, Kevin always knew Eddward was shy around people and never spoke out unless he was with Ed and Eddy; however, he never knew his timid personality to be this consuming. It was unsettling and the hairs on the back of Kevin's neck stood up in alarm.

"Would you like to come in?" He asked. "Maybe catch up?"

"No… thank you…" Eddward mumbled. "I have to… go to… class… soon…." Eddward shook his head and just held the box in his hand. "The… books…" Eddward held the box out for Kevin and the redhead reached to take the box before Eddward shook his head and pulled the box out of his reach. "You're not… Mr. Anderson…" Eddward has a good memory and the last time he checked Kevin's last name was Barr, not Anderson. Kevin stared at Eddward for a few seconds before he busted out laughing at his own stupidity.

"It's my pen name," he said in between laughs. Eddward looked up and caught the redhead's green eyes with his own ice blue ones. "I'm a writer," Kevin explained. "I used Anderson as a different last name so I can have privacy within my own home with all the tabloids." Eddward shook his head and gave Kevin a small smile.

"I… didn't know… you liked to read… or write…"

"I get that a lot," Kevin snorted. "I only started writing after my mother got sick," Kevin said and Eddward frowned.

"Sorry," was all he could say.

"It's not your fault," Kevin humped his shoulders. "I stopped playing college football when I found out she was sick and moved home. She chastised me every minute she got and told me to do something instead of waiting on her hand and foot." Kevin's eyes shined brightly as he remembered his mother's temper on how much she hated on being waited on. "It wasn't until she passed that I couldn't let her go," Kevin's voice was low. "I wrote a book about her to try and figure all my emotions out and Nazz told me I should get it published so I did, and now, here I am." He waved at the hallway. For the first time, Eddward looked up and saw that the hallway they were in wasn't really a hallway but a small landing in which only one door stood, which was Kevin's apartment door.

"Congratulations," Eddward said awkwardly.

"What about you?" Kevin asked? "Didn't you go to school Mr. Valedictorian." Eddward blushed and shook his head.

"I go to Cornell… I'm studying… Microbiology…" Kevin's eyes widen but it shouldn't have been a shock that Eddward went to one of the most prestigious schools in the country. He was a genius after all. Kevin smiled but didn't say anything but Kevin saw the amazement in his eyes. Without thinking, Edward held the box out and Kevin took it.

"Thank you," he smiled. "We should get together sometime and catch up." Kevin offered. Eddward nodded his head and pushed the button for the elevator.

"I have… to go…" Kevin opened his mouth to stop Eddward but it was too late for Eddward already stepped on the elevator and was gone, leaving Kevin in the landing bemused and alone. After a moment, Kevin walked back into his apartment and set the box down on his counter. Walking through the living room and into his office, Kevin picked up his desk phone and dialed a number he was all too familiar with.

"What," a voice called from the phone after a third ring.

"I need you to do me a favor Rolf," Kevin stated. On the other end of the line, Rolf mumbled under his breath and he heard what sounded like computer keys being pressed.

"What do you want?" Rolf yawned.

"Were you asleep?" Kevin asked looking at the clock. It was probably early in the morning where Rolf was but Kevin didn't care.

"Mind your business." Kevin chuckled and rolled his eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to find me information on someone." The line went quiet and for a moment Kevin thought the line went dead.

"Who?"

"Eddward Marion Vincent," Kevin spoke matter-of-factly, shocked he even remembered the man's middle name. "I need to know everything."

"Three days," was all Rolf said and the line went dead.


End file.
